The Best Christams?
by I.N.V
Summary: Koji and Zoe broke up...will they get together again?
1. Chapter 1

Oh, and I'm a Disclaimer, just to let you know. Okay, please read this story and review please ya'll know. :) Enjoy! And Review! P.S I might have redone this just to let you know.

**

* * *

**

**The Best Christmas**

**Chappy 1**

"Hey Koji what's up?" his friend Tahama asked him noticing his sad expression.

Koji looked up.

"Oh hello Tahama." he said and turned his head back towards the ground.

It was almost Christmas, and that time of year brought back to many memories for him to bear.

Koji sighed and looked at Tahama. His new friend in a new place and a new life.

Everything that happened five years ago was just a memory.

He had never told Tahama about what happened with him being a Digimon and all.

She would never understand.

"Tahama..." Koji started but stopped to see about fifty feet away were standing five figures, from five years ago,

and five painful memories.

"Yes Koji-kun?" Tahama answered looking at him confused what he was staring at.

"Never mind, we have to leave...NOW!" Koji said and grabbed her hand than started to run.

"I wish we knew where Koji was..." Izumi said trailing off.

"Gah! We come all the way to Kumamoto to see him and don't find him!" Junpei shouted.

Kouichi stood quietly about a foot away from the group and noticed Koji running in the opposite direction holding a girl's hand.

"Uhh, guys don't look now, but I see Koji." Kouichi said.

Everyone turned and saw him running.

"Koji! Come back!" Tomoki yelled.

"Who is that girl?" Izumi asked angrily.

"Oh dang." Koji muttered hearing Tomoki's voice.

"Who are they?" Tahama asked and sliped on some ice.

"Are you ok?" Koji asked franticly.

"I think I might have sprained my ankle." Tamaha said rubbing it.

Koji picked her up and started running again.

"Koji Minamoto! Get back here!" he heard Izumi calling after him.

"Too late Orimoto Izumi...too late." he muttered under his breath and continued running.

"Who are they?" tahama asked as they ran than she gasped.

Koji nodded.

He had told her what had happened.

"Shout whatever you wish. I want nothing to do with them anymore." Koji said coldly as tears came to eyes but he managed to

hold them back.

"Leave him alone!" Tahama screamed back at them.

Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi, and Tomoki all stopped running and looked at their old friend who they had hurt so much.

"Koji-kun..." Izumi whispered and tears came down her face.

She felt an arm come around her.

It was Takuya.

"Don't worry...We'll talk to him..." Takuya said to her.

* * *

KL: Ooooooo...what's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen?

Junpei: Ur gonna get a black eye if ya don't tell me that we and Izumi get together in ur story! That's what's gonna happen!

KL: ...not what I had in mind from ya

Junpei: --

**The Best Christmas**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter and thanks for all those reviews from the reviewers. There's probably only ONE PERSON that I really didn't like that much considering that this certain person emialed me a couple. i would hate to point out my finger... anyways here's the 2nd chappy! Enjoy while you can!

* * *

**The Best Christmas**

**Chappy 2**

"How's your leg?" Koji asked coming in to his room.

"Fine I guess." Tahama said flinching from the ice she had on it.

Koji set her drink on the night stand and sat beside her.

Tahama laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Koji blushed; he had never liked her as a girl friend, just a friend.

But he could tell Tahama had a crush on him.

It might have been a little one, but a crush is still a crush.

"Koji I-ohhhhh..." his step mom said when she came into the room looking at Koji and Tahama.

Koji blushed like mad and frowned.

Mrs. Minamoto chuckled and continued, "I was going to tell you when you came home but you were too worried about Tahama. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi and the others came for a visit and we're inviting them over tomorrow."

Koji's eyes widened.

"Is that ok?" Mrs. Minamoto asked.

"Yeah, its fine but I thought me and Tahama were doing something tomorrow." Koji said.

"Well you could do it with them or just plan it for another day. I have to go meet your dad some place right now though, we can talk later ok? Love you, bye." she said and rushed out of the room.

Koji's eyes got heavy and he finally fell asleep with Tahama still with her head on his shoulder.

The Next day

Koji woke up and turned to see Tahama still there.

He stretched than remembered that the others were coming.

"Oh great." he muttered and put Tahama on the bed more, than walked off to have some cereal.

About twenty minuets later Tahama came down rubbing her eyes, still limping from the day before.

"Still sleepy?" Koji asked.

She nodded and yawned.

"You can go back upstairs and sleep in my room if you want, I'm already wide awake." Koji said.

She nodded and said, "Thanks Koji-kun." than trudged back up the stairs.

His mom came down stairs already dressed and getting things ready for when they came.

The door bell rang and Koji jumped.

His step mom answered and Koji practically fainted when they entered.

"Hello Minamoto Koji." Takuya said.

Koji was like a statue but finally managed to say something.

"Ohyo gizimas Takuya-san" he spat out trying to sound polite.

He led them upstairs into his room and noticed that Tahama was sleeping.

Koji slapped his head and tried to get them out of his room and into his guitar room so they could talk.

"Koji who is she?" Izumi asked.

"My friend, now into this room." he said and led them in the guitar room.

"So start talkin'" Takuya said.

"I was going to say the same flame-boy." Koji said coldly.

"Koji I-" Izumi began but Koji turned away.

"Don't turn back on us Koji!" Kouichi said.

"Kouichi, it's not you." Koji whispered and turned to his brother.

Kouichi's eyes narrowed and he stepped back.

"What is your problem?" Takuya asked taking him by the shirt collar.

"You…all of you except Kouichi." Koji said pulling free.

"Why?" Izumi asked.

"Because of five main reasons," Koji said and turned again.

"What?" Kouichi said.

"Hmph, Izumi should remember this one clearly. Every Christmas I feel like a knife stabs my back, and it brings back too many

memories and words..."It's over, I can't do this anymore, don't do that, many things. But one feels like it could kill me...

Flash Back

"Izumi-Chan...but I..."

"Just stay away... and leave me alone. It's not going to work..."

End Flash Back

Izumi gasped and walked to his side.

She placed her hand on his shoulder but it got knocked off.

"Don't touch me." Koji hissed and turned to the door.

Tahama was standing in its door way frowning at Izumi.

"Tahama..." Koji said.

"Koji, may I please?" Tahama asked and glared at Izumi.

"You have my permission." he said.

Tahama walked up to Izumi and slapped her clear across the face.

Izumi was shocked.

"Why would Koji let her do something like that to me?" she thought and looked at Takuya who came up to Koji.

"May I be of service?" Koji asked sarcastically staring at Takuya with piercing eyes.

Takuya stood in front of him almost speechless.

All he could think of doing was punching Koji and did, in the gut.

Koji bent over in pain and Tahama came up to him and punched Takuya.

"Leave Koji-kun alone!" she shouted.

"Koji-kun? Oh now you have gone too far!" Izumi said and slapped Tahama.

Koji got up and screamed, "Everyone! Stop! Can we discuss this calmly? I said my main concern, now let's get the rest over with so we can move on with life."

"And me n' Koji can go to a movie." Tahama added.

**The Best Christmas**

* * *

**There. Now you have read this stupid story of mine. Thanks for reviewing my story and hope that this story will come to an end. By they way, there will be only two chapters left, then its FIN for this story. I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of this story. Enjoy the other two while you're at it. .**


	3. Chapter 3

OKya, thank you all for reading and reviewing, and i would personally like to thank a certain someone for emailing me about my story. I hope you find less revising to be done. We'll see, we'll see. --; Okay well, enjoyle story and see if it's c'est manifique no?

* * *

The Best Christmas

Chappy 3

"Koji!" Kouichi yelled after him.

Koji remained silent as he led Tahama out of the room and into his. He slammed the door and locked it.

"Koji-kun, are you ok?"

"Sorry if I sound rude but please don't call me that." he said and slid down the wall.

"Gomen," Tahama replayed and sat down beside him.

"I don't know what to do, Tahama." Koji whispered and put his head on his knees.

Tahama thought he was going to cry.

"Do they understand what they did do 'cause you pain?" she asked.

It was silent but then Koji finally spoke, "Maybe...yes...I think they might."

Tahama sighed and walked out of the room.

"Do you even get what you 5-I mean 4 have done to him?" she asked walking in the room Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and Kouichi were.

"Yes." Takuya whispered.

"Than, what REALLY happened?" Tahama asked shifting her weight to the other foot.

"Well...It went something like this..." Kouichi began.

Flash Back

"Hey Izumi wait up!" Kouichi called after her with Takuya right behind.

"Yes?" she asked and turned around.

"What's wrong? Why are you so-so-?"

"No reason. Now get to the point..." she whispered than burst into tears in Kouichi's arms.

"W-w-w-what h-happened?" Kouichi said and started to blush uncomfortably.

"K-Koji d-dumped me," Izumi choked and cried even harder.

"WHAT!" Takuya screamed.

Izumi nodded.

"He said that it was over, that he couldn't stand being with me anymore."

"Why?" Kouichi asked.

"I don't know, I tried to ask him but he said to leave him alone and walked away."

"We have to go talk to him." Takuya said and ran off with Kouichi and Izumi not far behind.

They knocked on Koji's door and he answered.

His eyes focused on Izumi.

"Yes?" he spat out coldly.

"Why in the heck did you dump Izumi?" Takuya asked.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Izumi shouted.

"Izumi-chan, why are you lyin-" Koji began but got cut off by Izumi.

"Why are YOU lying? You broke up with me!" Izumi said and cried in Kouichi's arms again.

Kouichi looked annoyed but stayed there.

"I did not."

"Right, sure ya didn't! NOT! Why would Izumi lie to us Koji?" Takuya said.

Koji stared coldly at the ground.

"That's it, I can't take this." Takuya said and walked off.

"I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN KOJI MINAMOTO! NEVER!" Izumi screamed in his face and ran after Takuya and Kouichi.

Koji shut and locked the door.

He stared out the window after them and when they were out of site, he ran into his room and burst into tears.

End Flash back

"So he dumped you? He always said that you dumped him!" Tahama said amazed.

Izumi nodded and started to cry again.

Kouichi walked away slowly so Izumi couldn't cry on him.

"Why would he lie to me? I-I'm his best friend..." Tahama said and started to cry.

"Tahama..." Koji was in the doorway.

"You liar! Why did you lie to me, Koji Minamoto! If I knew you were a liar that hurt their friends I would have never even said the word 'hi' to begin our friendship! I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN KOJI MINAMOTO! NEVER!" Tahama screamed than slapped him.

She ran out of the house crying.

"Look what you have done now Orimoto, you have ruined my life forever. The only person I got close to in this new of mine is now gone. And it's your entire fault." Koji hissed as tears came to his and ran down his face.

"Why did she ruin your life? By telling the truth! Koji, you lied to her and she has a right to be sad and mad! Same with Izumi, you dumped her and now she has a right to cry about it!" Junpei said stepping in.

Koji's eyes pierced Junpei like needles.

"Izumi, Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, and even you Kouichi, leave right now." Koji ordered.

They all walked out.

Izumi bit her lip. She really had ruined his life; she had never seen him that way before.

As they left, they heard Koji throw himself against a wall and cry tears of anger, pain, and sorrow.

"Forgive me Koji-kun, but I needed a way to get rid of my own pain." Izumi whispered and kept walking, leaving Koji alone in his sorrow.

End Chappy 3

The Best Christmas by INV (that's me)

* * *

well now, wasn't that nice? Oh and by the way, the next one will be the last chapter, just to let you know, see if you think koji and izumi can get together. If you have any opinion/comments/ (which you'll probably will) or you just want to say something, email me and then review or do the opposite first. Okay, well have a great day!-INV baby! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Christmas by KL (that's me)

**Chappy 4**

Koji stared out his window with tears running down his cheeks.

Why did she have to do that?

She had already lied to the gang but now Tahama?

Koji sighed.

Even his brother thought what Izumi said was true.

No one was on his side.

He heard a soft knock on his door and he opened it to see Tahama standing there.

"Why?" she whispered.

Koji looked at the ground and muttered, "She lied."

Tahama's face flew up in rage and slammed the door in Koji's face.

She still didn't believe him.

Izumi felt like breaking down and crying in someone's arms.

She knew she had lied and was able to keep it up for 5 years.

She walked over to Kouichi and took him aside.

"I lied." she whispered.

"I know." he said anger in his eyes and walked back to the group.

Izumi stood there all alone and started crying.

"Koji-kun why did I leave you when I needed you most?" she sobbed.

"I don't know, why?"

Koji was walking towards her hands in his pockets and his face stained from tears.

"Why?" he asked again.

Izumi started to run; she couldn't live with her self after what she did to Koji.

She started running into a forest and closed her eyes.

"I don't care where I end up, as long as I'm away from Koji." she thought.

"She's running towards the cliff." Koji said and ran faster to catch up with her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH-NO! IZUMI-CHAN!" Koji screamed.

"Why did I just call her Izumi-chan?" he thought but kept running.

Izumi was dangling off the edge of a cliff with about a 5 mile drop.

"What have I gotten myself into this time? KOJI-KUN HELP!" she yelled but there was no answer.

She was hanging on with one hand and its grip was loosening.

She shut her eyes tight as her hand slid off the cliff's edge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Huh?" Takuya said looking up. "Where did Izumi go?"

They all looked around.

"We better go find her." Junpei said and ran ahead.

Everyone followed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AHH! GOT YOU!" Koji screamed as he grabbed Izumi's wrist right before she was out of reach.

Izumi looked up.

"Koji-kun!" she whispered in disbelief.

Koji pulled her up and they both sat for a moment out of breath.

Izumi started to get up but Koji stopped her.

"Sit." he said.

Izumi gulped and sat down beside him.

"Why?" he asked for the last time.

"Things were...hectic and...Oh I dunno I just felt like I had to get some of it off me." she whispered.

Koji nodded.

"And I lied because I knew if everyone else I was the one that dumped you, I would have more stress. Turned out I got more than I would have had if I had just told the truth." Koji sighed.

"I bet you hate me don't you?" she said turning away from his gaze.

Koji sighed again.

"I could never hate you but...you should have just told me that when you wanted to break up." he said and walked away.

Izumi stared after him until he was out of site.

"IZUMI! WHAT HAPPENED?" Takuya shouted when they had finally found her.

She looked at her self.

She was covered in dirt from the cliff and had bruises all over.

She had sprained her ankle and her clothes were all torn from running in the woods.

Izumi didn't answer the question but just burst into tears and clutched the bandana that Koji had dropped while pulling her up.

Kouichi knelt down, picked her up, and carried her out of the woods.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**End Chappy 4**

**-INV **

INV: Well now, wasn't that a surprising story, huh? You all probably thought that I was going to put Koji and Izumi together, didn't you? Yeah, that's why you read it, well, I didn't! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm very evil to my friends and people that I don't even know. I hoped you enjoyed the story. :)

Zoë: What do mean enjoyed the whole story! I couldn't even go with Koji any more! Some idea you have.

Koji: yeah! I wanted to be with Zoë! And exactly why was Zoë so all over Kouichi when she cried.

INV: What do you mean? Oo

Koji: ...Zoë?

KL: She disappeared...


End file.
